doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joyeux Noel
Joyeux Noel is the sixth Christmas episode in Doctor Who. It was broadcast on 25th December 2010 and marks the return of classic Doctor Who monsters, the Ice Warriors, last appearing on-screen 26 years ago. (DW: The Monster of Peladon) This episode also marks the first episode of Doctor Who following Kale Phoenix's death and is also the last appearance of Martha Jones as a companion. Furthermore, it also introduces Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor. Synopsis "This world will be sealed in a glaze of solid ICE!" - Marshal Izdol It is the largest snowfall during Christmas that Britain has ever had. The Doctor and Martha are spending Christmas with her family to try and cope with the death of Kale. But this snow is not natural - the war-loving Ice Warriors are back! A small clan have made contact with a terrifying new creature that can freeze suns into balls of ice and it has set its eyes on Earth as its next conquest. Plot Quarlon - Scorpion Nebula A large green planet drifts slowly through the gas and stars of the nebula. Suddenly, within seconds a crackling sound is heard and the planet freezes into a solid ball of ice. After that, a cloud of white gas and shards of ice passed by it and froze several other planets that it passed as well. A deep, harsh cackle was heard and it was then approached by a very small ship. The ice cloud then stopped and slowly morphed into a sphere of snow and frost. A voice from the ship called to the cloud: "We have a proposition for you!" After that, a shard of dark blue cloud seemed to morph into a smile. London, Earth - 25 December 2010 The TARDIS lands outside the Jones' house. The Doctor and Martha make their way out, looking quite morose. Martha notices the heavy snow and that it seems very unusual, even for British weather. The Doctor also find it strange and summarises that there must be some external anomoly that is causing the snow - like a passing comet or maybe 'all that climate change is starting to pick up'. He dismisses it almost instantly and they make their way to the house. Francine answers and invites them in. She asks what is wrong but the Doctor and Martha say it is nothing and proceed to the living room. They see the entire Jones family seated in front of the television to a special news report. The newscaster tells of how the snowfall has caused far more damage than they first believed. Places that have never had snow fall before are now showing temperatures at almost below freezing. Rivers are frozen solid and the death toll of those unable to make it through the massive cold snap has reached the hundreds worldwide. The Met Office have absolutely no explanation but urge people to stay indoors and keep as warm as possible, for the snowfall does not seem to show signs of stopping anytime soon. The Doctor appears troubled by this news and thinks that he should check to see if there is something more sinister in these sudden weather disturbances. He and Martha go outside to the TARDIS but see that the snow has fallen so much in just minutes around the TARDIS, that it is completely inaccessable. The Doctor sees this as evidence enough that something is deliberately doing this to the planet - and does not want the Doctor stopping them. Clive runs out and tells them both that they should come back inside - there is something they need to see. The news report then states that they have just recieved word that a large spacecraft has just appeared entering Earth's atmosphere and should be hovering over London now. Everyone looks out the window and see the side of a circular, black structure which emitted blue flames and kept it afloat. Tish likens this event to what happened 'about 5 years back'. The newscaster then tells everyone that a message is being sent to all broadcasting networks worldwide and is being played now. The television then shows three green, fanged reptilian humanoids wearing dark green armour and helmets. They spoke to the people of Earth and stated that they are the last remnants of the Ice Warriors - the 'finest army Mars ever created'. They announce that they are responsible for the extreme weather and will continue this until Earth has become frozen solid and made as a new home for their people. They see humanity's destruction as 'collateral' and even casually apologise for their emminent extinction. They then end the transmission, leaving Earth in a state of global panic. Martha asks the Doctor who the Ice Warriors are, as she knows that he must have faced them before, or they would have ignored the TARDIS. The Doctor tells her that the Ice Warriors were Martians that were deeply honourable and never resorted to acts such as this until Mars began to die and they needed to relocate. They considered terrorism as barbaric but they have been so in need for a new home that they would try anything. He found it strange and alarming how the Ice Warriors managed to gain such power to be able to freeze a planet in a matter of hours, as they have never shown such power before. He gets up and dials a number on a telephone, but the line is dead. He asks if they could use Clive's car to get to a UNIT base in London but all the roads are blocked. He desperately tries to think and then sees that the ship is right above them and if he can get the right signal on his sonic screwdriver that he could alert the Ice Warriors of the Doctor's presence and would have to confront him. He fixes up the screwdriver and goes outside and raises it in the air, with the sonic being transmitted to the Ice Warriors' ship and alerts their leader, Marshal Izdol. He uses the surveillance tech to find the source and sees the sonic screwdriver and also the TARDIS. He sees that the Doctor is trying to make contact. One of the other Ice Warriors asks if they should just kill him where he stands, but Izdol says that such an act would be cowardice as the Doctor is clearly showing he wishes to speak with them, not fight. Izdol sends a transmat beam down and transports Martha and the Doctor into the ship. Izdol inroduces himself and announces that he knows who the Doctor is, as he is a legend in Martian history. The Doctor asks Izdol to stop what he is doing, as it is both terrorism and murder, killing countless innocents. Izdol expresses deep regret for what is happening and says that he wishes that he could but they needed a planet that sustained lifeforms. The Doctor angrily asks how such a weapon could be created. Izdol then tells them that this isn't a 'weapon', but something much more powerful. Martha then sees a large shadow at the side of the Doctor and tries to warn him, but he already knows. Izdol tells them that they found this entity trailing through the Scorpion Nebula after years of following it across the galaxy as it froze planets within seconds and just going on to the next one and the one after that. The Doctor demands to know what this entity is - and a deep, harsh voice answers him. A cloud of white mist appears from behind Izdol and disappears behind him and an Ice Warrior activates the lights to reveal a giant spherical glass chamber that has holes at the bottom that lead outside to Earth and inside was a giant gas cloud and shards of solid ice. The cloud then morphs into the solid form of dragon-like monster made of permafrost. It revealed its name as 'Kryos', the lasy of the Krystallions. The Doctor says that he could not be a Krystallion because he was both far too large and shown powers far beyond any of their race and that all Krystallions died when their planet, Sopheron was destroyed. Kryos explains that it was he who destroyed Sopheron in the accident that made him what he is now. Kryos reveals that he was a scientist researching cryogenics and that an unforseen explosion mutated Kryos into a heat-absorbing ice monster and his mutation tore Sopheron apart. He now goes across the Universe, freezing planets, stars and anything else that has life or heat for sustenance. He was approached by the group of Ice Warriors after he finished with Quarlon, which held 10 billion inhabitants before they were slaughtered by his control over ice. The Doctor asks why he would help the Ice Warriors and why he is slowly freezing Earth if he has the power to do so in seconds. Kryos explains that he is not destroying Earth, as it is to be the new home for the Ice Warriors, who hope to reestablish the Martians as a higher power again. The Doctor asks Kryos what it gets in return. Kryos answers by saying that he gets all the species on Earth that were there before, as they would provide him with enough sustenance to enact his 'final transformation'. Martha asks what he means by that. Kryos answers by stating that once life on Earth is frozen solid, he gains enough energy to become nigh-omnipotent and freeze the galaxy and preside over it as its ruler, commanding all those who survive the 'Big Freeze' as their king. Martha calls the creature insane and it only laughs at her anger, stating how it already knows that but it does not bother him as he 'is the one who is about 50 feet tall and has powers over the cold'. Kryos orders them to be destroyed and Izdol sends two of his Ice Warriors after them. The Doctor and Martha run through the corridors of the ship and hide in a chamber as the Ice Warriors march past. The Doctor says that they need to get into Kryos' chamber's control room, which keeps his environment as cold as possible. Martha asks what he is planning to do. The Doctor answers that Kryos' transformation seemed to make his genetic coding unstable and therefore needs a vacuum and sub-zero temperatures to sustain himself or he'll evaporate. If they can change the chamber's settings to a warmer environment - they could stop Kryos and the Ice Warriors. Martha notes that the Ice Warriors are patrolling the entire ship, looking for the two of them. The Doctor then says that they should be quick then and make their way to the control room. Izdol watches on the monitors that cities such as New York and Barcelona are nearly blocks of ice, with the oceans freezing around them. Soon, all of Earth shall be devoid of life and only snow will prevail. The Doctor and Martha peek out the door and see that Izdol is in the control room. Kryos is speaking with him and tells him that he will be remembered forever for what he has done. Izdol pompously agrees, stating how he shall be marvelled by all in Kryos' new empire. Kryos then tells him that the Ice Warriors will not be part of his empire - they shall freeze on Earth! Izdol demands an explanation but Kryos opens the window of his chamber and a blast of frost freezes Izdol solid. Kryos then yells out that every life that is taken by the cold - makes him stronger. The Doctor and Martha duck down, so that Kryos can't see them and they begin tampering with the controls. The Doctor is spotted and Kryos angrily asks what he is doing. The Doctor states that he is going to kill Kryos by making the chamber he is in warmer. Kryos looks slightly alarmed and even blasts at them once (which seems to narrowly miss the Doctor) but then asks if he would really bring another race to extinction - for he is the last Krystallion in the Universe. The Doctor quickly retorts that it was Kryos that made the Krystallions extinct - and he is not one of them anymore, he is a monster. He then flips one last switch and an alarm sounds. Kryos is trapped as the chamber gets warmer and warmer until Kryos melts and fizzles into gas, roaring in pain. The ship then suddenly begins a self-destruct sequence, as both the commander and power source are destroyed (Izdol and Kryos) then the ship will implode, becoming nothing more than sub-atomic particles (a defence mechanism the Ice Warriors used to make their technology unusable in wars if their ships were stolen or taken over). The Doctor and Martha then use two transmat devices to bring them back to outside the TARDIS and the Jones' house. Everyone looks outside and sees the ship quickly collapse into itself and vanish. Almost instantly, the snowfall ceases and most of it melts in seconds, leaving only the naturally created amount. The whole planet rejoices at the destruction of the ship. Martha and the Doctor then join the Jones family for Christmas dinner, laughing and joking. Later, the Doctor and Martha are outside. The Doctor asks where Martha wants to go next. Martha then tells him that she wants to stay here, as she sees that her family could die or need her at any moment and she won't be there. She tells him that she is going back to work for UNIT, so it is more than likely that she'll see him again. The two share a smile and she hands him back the TARDIS key. The Doctor tells her to have a good life and 'Merry Christmas'. Martha says just the same and re-enters the house. The Doctor goes back into the TARDIS and looks at a picture of himself, Martha and Kale resting on the TARDIS console. It brings a tear to his eye, then he suddenly clutches his stomach in pain and opens up his jacket to reveal a shard of Kryos' blast imbedded in his side. He also looks in a mirror and sees his neck is starting to show light blue protruding veins. He simply says 'Krystallion venom - one of the worst in the galaxy!'. He takes the shard out of his side and has a look of dark realisation. He begins to glow yellow and then finally says, 'This is going to hurt!' The Doctor then explodes into a violent regeneration that kickstarts the TARDIS but also rips most of it apart and sets it ablaze. It flies through the London sky as he finally morphs into his new body. He begins grabbing random bits of himself and states how he's glade he still has legs and laments how he is neither ginger and he is a bit shorter. He suddenly realises that the TARDIS is crashing - and diving down back to Earth. Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Marshal Izdol - Sean Pertwee * Kryos - Peter Cullen (voice) * Francine Jones - Adjoa Andoh * Clive Jones - Trevor Laird * Tish Jones - Gugu Mbatha-Raw * Leo Jones - Reggie Yates Production * This is the last episode to feature Martha Jones as a main companion. * This is the first episode of Doctor Who after Kale's death. * Sean Pertwee (who plays Izdol) is the son of Jon Pertwee, who played the Third Doctor. * Tish references The Christmas Invasion in this episode. * The general design of Kryos' chamber is similar to the Death Star in Star Wars. * The first scene of the episode where Kryos devours planets in mere seconds is a reference to the opening scene of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Kryos even shares some similarities to the major antagonist of the film, Galactus - who also devoured life on other planets (though he mostly just devoured the planets themselves). See Also * Kryos * Eleventh Doctor * Ice Warriors * Martha Jones Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Ice Warriors